Certain concrete and/or cinder block walls are made without mortar between the blocks. For example, concrete or cinder block walls in coal mines often are made without mortar. When no mortar is used, a coating over the surfaces of the wall may be used to add strength and integrity to the wall and/or reduce air flows through the wall.
Typically, such coatings are made of compositions containing water soluble silicates, water, clay, fiberglass and a modifier. These compositions dry very slowly, particularly when the coating is very thick. The surface normally drys forming a silicate skin which then retards the drying. Further drying produces a thicker skin which further slows the drying. Attempts to increase the drying speed of the coating have resulted in cracking of the coating, which causes the coating to be ineffective as a sealant. The coating is less effective when cracked because it then imparts less flexural strength to the concrete block wall and allows air flows through the wall.
A further problem with these coatings is that the fiberglass in the coating material is an irritant to skin and eyes which causes the coating material to be difficult to handle.
There is a need in the art for a sealant composition which can impart strength to a concrete or cinder block wall, dry relatively quickly and is not irritating to handle.